


Not What I Had In Mind

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Birth, Bungee Sex, F/M, New Zealand, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Triplets, bungee jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on holiday with Tom you were hoping for a relaxing time, he however had other ideas; ideas that lead to pushing your boundries and pleasure you didn't know possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Had In Mind

Why were you doing this? This was meant to be a relaxing holiday, time for the pair of you to unwind and spend some quality time together, and perhaps – just perhaps – finally be able to conceive the baby you both wished for. It hadn’t helped that the last two years your schedules had been so full that you were rarely in the same country at the same time and at the right time, let alone the same bed.

“Come on!” Tom eagerly said as he dragged you reluctantly along the pathway of the bridge.

“I’m really not sure about this Tom. What if someone takes a photo? This will look ridiculous in the papers”

“They won’t. Look this worked for Ben and Sophie. And hey, Chris and Elsa ended up with their beautiful twins after they did it.”

“When were Ben and Sof’ here?” you were trying to stall him.

“When he was doing some Hobbit re-shoots. Come on, the crew are waiting for us...”

The pair of you had reached the middle of the bridge and the minimal crew greeted you with a smile. When you’d chosen New Zealand for your holiday destination you’d been looking forward to long drives with beautiful scenery, camping out under the stars, a bit of swimming in clear blue waters. You had even decided to do some adventurous stuff like paragliding or waterskiing, but this...

You said hi to the small crew of guys that were there setting up, not entirely sure where to look considering they were butt naked except for the harnesses they needed to wear for safety.

“Hey! Dude, good to meet you!” the guy with the beard said to Tom, shaking hands enthusiastically with your much calmer than you other half. Tom started to strip and mid sock removal looked over to you;

“Come on sweetheart, for it to be a naked bungee jump you kinda need to be...well... naked”

You were sure you were already a fetching shade of beetroot, but the further rush of blood to your cheeks added even more to your embarrassment. You shyly started to remove your outer clothing. Nothing about this seemed remotely sexy. You’d heard about naked bungee before, but to have sex whilst you do it? You weren’t even sure how the sheer physics of it would work. You were now down to your underwear but were reluctant to remove any more clothing in front of complete strangers, even if they were naked themselves – something they did to make their customers feel more at ease. Looking over to Tom you saw that he had completely stripped, and was chatting away to the crew (also naked) as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You had to chuckle to yourself at that thought, as technically it WAS the most natural thing in the world. Tom noticed your state of undress and smiled, the crew also looking your way. One of them grabbed something out of one of the kit boxes and handed it to you;

“Here you go sweetheart... some of the ladies that do this don’t want to be fully naked, you just need the right bits and pieces accessible” he said with a wink.

You looked down at what you’d been passed and saw that it was a new t-shirt with the company logo on it. Pulling it out of the wrapping and over your head, you were thankful that it came to the top of your thighs. You reached in and removed your bra, and lastly wriggled out of your knickers, surprised to find that you were already wet. Handing the bundle of your clothing to the crew, Tom took your hand and the pair of you climbed down the scaffolding that had been attached to the side of the bridge, down onto the waiting platform.

“So guys, we just need to attached the harness by your ankles, and then we’ll leave you to it. After five minutes we’ll sound a bell and at that point the door below you will release and you’ll be on your way. Mike will be waiting in the boat below to un-harness you.”

You smiled weakly at the instructor, still nervous at what you were about to do. As he made his way back up the stairs you felt Tom’s arms around your waist, and the insistent nudge of his hard cock pushing against your buttocks. You spun round in his arms and was greeted by the biggest smile you’d seen in a long time;

“So we’re really going to do this?”

“Yep”

He grinned at you as his hands strayed to the hem of the t-shirt, pulling it up a little as his fingers traced over your mound and stroked your lips. He leant in and kissed you, and as his did you felt yourself melting into his arms, all worries slipping away. As his fingers sought further access you opened your legs as far as the harness around your ankles would allow.

“Come on my love, lie down on the door and let’s get this started” he said with a grin.

Somehow the pair of you lay on the carpeted trap door, and soon Tom was kneeling between your parted legs. He pulled your knees up a little, running his hands along the smooth skin of your inner thighs, all the time his smile lighting up the day, the look of mischief on his face making you smile back.  He gently aligned the tip of his cock at your wet opening, taking it slowly as you weren’t as open as you would usually be, tentatively sliding his cock into you a fraction at a time until he was fully seated within you, your tight walls gripping him firmly as he stilled within you, allowing you to become accustomed to his ample girth.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so fucking tight” he rested his forehead on yours as you ran your hands over his arms, admiring the tight muscles of his biceps.

“TWO MINUTES” the cry from above came.

“We’d better get started then, don’t you think my love?” you said as you smiled up at him.

“As you wish” and he started to rock his hips, knowing that the pair of you wouldn’t last long with such tight friction between you. The harnesses didn’t allow for a great range of movement, but he was soon winding that tight spring within you, and you could feel your orgasm building. At that moment you heard the bell above you ring, a metallic clunk beneath you, and the next thing you knew you were flying through the air.

With Tom’s strong arms wrapped around you and still impaled on his cock, the trapdoor had released just as you’d reached your peak, and as you came the sudden lack of any support on your body as you came made it the best orgasm you’d ever had, screaming from both that and the sudden rush as you plummeted to the earth.

As the bungee cord went taught you felt Tom’s cock push even deeper within you, so deep like you’d never felt before, and on the recoil bounce up you could feel him spasm deep within you, his cries joining yours. Two more recoil bounces and he was spent, his arms still wrapped firmly around you, and as you both hung there, your bodies still entwined, you tenderly kissed.

What was only a minute later but seemed like an age you heard the sound of an outboard motor, and looking towards the slow flowing river below you, you could see a small boat making its way from the shore towards you. As it stilled on the water, you could hear the crew calling from above, and the clank of the mechanism above you winding, and as you were gently lowered into the boat you snuggled against Tom’s chest.

As you lay in the boat the crewmember discreetly wrapped a blanket over the pair of you and went about unlatching the harness from your ankles. Taking you to the shoreline he busied himself with the equipment as you and Tom did your best to disembark gracefully, your legs now having turned to jelly for obvious reasons. Staggering over to the hospitality tent, the crew had thankfully brought your clothing and bags down, and there were two glasses of champagne waiting for you along with a note;

“ _Thank you for choosing High Rise Bungee, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please feel free to go for a swim to relax, the shuttle bus will depart 2 hours after your jump_ ”

Tom looked at you as he passed you a glass; “Fancy a skinny dip then?” he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around your waist. Sipping the champagne you looked up at your loving husband, knowing that you couldn’t feel more contented than you are now.

 

**7 Months Later**

The midwife between your legs peered over your knees; “You’re doing really well Mrs Hiddleston, one more push and the second one will be out”

“Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh” another contraction was reaching full peak.

“Sweetheart, you’re doing really well” Tom held your hand as you gripped it so tight he was sure that he’d end up with broken bones.

There was a sudden sense of scurrying around, and with one more push you heard the cry of a baby, and the midwifes assistant was there helping her;

“It’s another boy this time Mrs Hiddleston!”

You attempted to catch your breath as the next contraction started.

“It’s OK sweetie, just one more to go” Tom stroked your forehead, pushing the tendrils of hair off your face.

Triplets. Fucking Triplets. Thank god you hadn’t gone full term.

As the contraction reached its peak and you got the urge to push again, you clenched down with all your might, screaming;

“HIDDLESTON, WE’RE NEVER GOING BUNGEE JUMPING AGAIN.... AUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH”

Moments later your beautiful daughter entered the world, screaming her head off and joining her brothers at the midwifes station.

“Oh i don’t know sweetheart, it wasn’t that bad. And it certainly worked” he said with a grin

“THOMAS! NO!”


End file.
